Operation Bechloe
by love-is-bechloe
Summary: Chloe and Beca have been avoiding their feelings for each other for too long, and Aubrey has finally had enough. with the help of Emily and the other Bella's they come up with a plan to finally get the pair to admit their feelings and get together. what happens when you mix Bella's and a sleepover full of drinking games and admitted feelings? sorry I'm terrible at summaries.


**A/N: Hey guys so this is my first fic so please ignore the amateur writing. I love Pitch Perfect and Bechloe so I wrote a short chapter to start off this multi-chapter fic. hope you like it, feel free to leave any comments. if you like this you can also follow my Tumblr account: Love-is-bechloe if you want. enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Toner

Bella's practice had already been going for 3 hours, since Aubrey forced them to have extra rehearsal ready for the end of year performance the Dean had insisted they do due to them winning world's. Aubrey had decided to return to help them since she had a break from her work at the lodge for a month due to a bear trap 'incident'. Everyone flopped into their chairs in exhaustion after Aubrey finally agreed to give them a 5 minute break. Well, everyone except Chloe. She stood in the same spot, transfixed on the short brunette currently in a heated discussion with Fat Amy and Stacie.

"I can see your toner through your skirt Chlo!"

Chloe snapped out of her daze and turned to find her blonde best friend staring past her in the direction of Beca.

"w-what!? I-I-I…"

Chloe stumbled over her words as she tried to find a way to escape the blondes' accusations.

"Don't even bother trying to deny it Chlo! I'm your best friend, you can't hide anything from me"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Aubrey!"

Chloe turned away from the blonde and ran her hands through her hair before taking a gulp from her water bottle and trying to gain her composure.

"Oh come on Chloe! This is ridiculous! I'm sick of you and the alt girl dancing round each other! Between the lingering glances and the 'extra dance help' you two are constantly flirting and it's distracting everyone! I can't stand it anymore!"

Chloe opened her mouth to respond just as Cynthia-Rose walked up to the pair.

"'Sup aca-bitches! What are my two favourite captains talking about?"

"Uh-uh….. We were just-"

"About Chloe and Beca's obvious toners for each other!"

The blonde interrupted the redhead before she could finish her sentence.

"Aubrey!"

The girls face turned as red as her hair as she glared at her best friend.

"Oh come on Chlo! Everyone can see it except you and the hobbit!"

"yeah!" Cynthia-Rose agreed "my gaydar's been going off for you two since hood night 3 years ago! Don't tell me you two still aren't together?"

The conversation had now been joined by Jessica and Ashley who were quietly nodding in agreement as usual.

"Oh come on guys, this is insane! I do not like Beca! And besides, she's with Jesse anyway so it doesn't even matter"

Chloe turned away from the small group of girls and started searching in her bag for something. She felt Aubrey's hand gently squeeze her shoulder and pull her round to face her.

"Of course it matters Chloe! You're my best friend and I hate to see you unhappy"

"can we please not talk about this right now!? I uh….. I have a class-"

"Uh Chlo?" Jessica piped up from the back.

"Yeah?"

"It's a Sunday, you don't have any classes"

"Oh…Uh….did I say class? I meant uhhhh-"

"Okay Chloe give it up! You can't avoid your feelings forever! You have to tell her sooner or later!"

The group were so caught up in their discussion that no-one noticed Beca had finished her conversation and was walking up behind them.

"Tell who what?"

They all turned around in surprise to where the new voice in the conversation had come from.

Beca had her signature smirk on her face and Chloe's heart melted a little at the way the light reflected in her eyes.

"I uh…. I have t-to tell my mom to pick up chips from the store!" Chloe internally rolled her eyes at how pathetic her excuse sounded. Her mom lived in Florida for God's sake! "I'll go call her now and tell her!"

With that she fled from the rehearsal hall before anyone could see how red her cheeks had turned.

Everyone watched her leave in amused silence. Beca's eyes followed Chloe all the way out the door and stayed there even long after the door had closed.

"Aca-Awkward!" Fat Amy was the first to break the silence.

"How can Chloe not see that Beca likes her back?" Stacie whispered to Aubrey and Amy at the back of the room.

"Yeah! Beca looks at Chloe the way I look at a cheesecake!" Fat Amy added.

All 3 girls directed their gaze toward Beca whose eyes were still glued to the door where the redhead had just left.

The tiny brunette finally pulled her gaze from the door and directed it to her phone instead. "Oh crap! Sorry guys! I have to go too!"

With that, Beca followed the path Chloe had just taken and the Bella's were left stood confused in the centre of the room.

* * *

"Aca-huddle, now!" everyone gathered around their former captain who had a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. "I can't be the only one who's sick of Beca and Chloe avoiding what's right in front of them can I?"

The blonde received nods of agreement and some murmured "yeah's" and "mhm's".

"Wait! They're not already together!?" Emily, the newest member of the Bella's looked around the group with a puzzled expression to see them all shaking their heads. "Damn! I told my mom they were dating!"

"Nope Legacy! Beca's been with Jesse for the past 3 years and she's too dumb to realise that she's supposed to be with Red instead!"

Emily turned to Amy in surprise "the Treble!? Seriously!?"

"Wait, she didn't tell you guys?"

The whole group turned to Stacie who had stopped filing her nails and was raising an eyebrow at them.

"Tell us what?"

"Beca and Jesse broke up 2 months ago!" the leggy brunette seemed surprised that no-one else knew this information, especially Fat Amy, that girl knew everything about everyone.

"WHAT!" the girls all gasped in unison and Stacie chuckled at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Yeah, apparently they'd been having issues for a while"

"This is great!" Aubrey seemed way too happy about the information she had just learned.

"Now Beca and Chloe have to be together!" Emily was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Operation Bhloe is a go aca-bitches!"

"Okay, Fat Amy there is no way we are calling them Bhloe! It's Bechloe!" Amy and Stacie were now in a heated debate over what they would call the pair

"Bhloe!"

"Bechloe!"

"Bhloe!"

"Bechloe!"

Aubrey interrupted the girls by clapping her hands together loudly "focus girls! We need a plan! Like now!"

"I say we just steal their clothes and shove them in a room together and lock the door! That's how most of my relationships happen!" Stacie's idea received groans from around the group and a wink from Cynthia-Rose.

"Not everyone is as comfortable with being constantly naked as you Stace!"

"Any more ideas? Preferably with less nudity?"

Lily whispered something inaudible before disappearing back into the shadows which earned her many eye rolls and a few looks of fear.

Flo mentioned something about shipping containers and poisonous snakes that sounded far too illegal to ever work. And all Fat Amy could think of was a mysterious, disgusting sounding Australian love potion and an all you can eat buffet.

"I think I have a plan!" Emily jumped up and down giddily before continuing "everyone make sure you don't make plans for Friday! We are having a sleepover at the Bella house!" the group all looked at her inquisitively "it'll work I guarantee! Just be there at 7pm sharp and make sure Bechloe are there! Now if you'll excuse me I have a sleepover to plan! Bye!"

And with that she left the room without another word.

"Alright girls! I guess we have a plan! Well, Legacy has a plan! We'll just have to hope it's a good one!" Aubrey gathered her things and started to walk away from the group "I'll set up a group chat to keep us all up to date on the Bechloe gossip! And I guess I'll see you all on Friday!"

Not even a minute later all the girls received a text from their former captain

* * *

Operation Bechloe

 _Aubrey: Operation Bechloe is ready for action! Now someone go spy on Beca and Chloe!_


End file.
